Lasso
The Lasso is a piece of equipment featured in Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online. Description The lasso is a loop of rope that is designed to be thrown around a target and tightened when pulled. It is used for catching and taming wild horses, for lassoing people and to hogtie criminals to take them to jail for a bounty reward. The player can also lasso criminals around the waist or feet and drag them while riding a horse. The player is unable to use the lasso while on a train. Acquisition In Redemption, the lasso is obtained during the mission "Wild Horses, Tamed Passions". In Redemption 2, the lasso is provided during the mission "Old Friends" then will available to the player thereafter. The lasso is not available in multiplayer. The associated weapon slot is empty in the weapon wheel. However, it is available to all players in Red Dead Online after finishing the first mission. In both games, it cannot be obtained with cheats. Use To use the lasso, aim and 'fire' it, like any other weapon, though there is an important distinction: the player must continue to hold the aim button, otherwise, the target will be released. Aiming the lasso above the target extends the lasso range further than the auto-aim targeting allows. Pressing the fire button while still holding the aim button to keep the lasso extended allows the player to reel in the rope, dragging the victim towards them. When trying to break horses, this can cause the horse to rear up, giving the player a few seconds to run up and mount it. It can also be used in herding cattle, when having trouble getting the cattle through the gates. In Redemption 2, the player has to calm the horse before they are able to mount or pat it. Notes General * Tamed horses, when lassoed, will follow your lead at a trot. * Though meant to be a non lethal tool, it is still possible to accidentally kill victims. Dragging someone behind the player's horse rather than placing them on it will eventually kill them as they will be trampled. ** Winding them in for too long or getting them caught on objects can actually cause a target to suffocate from the pressure of the ropes. * The player can lasso a wild horse, and this is essential in attempting to capture and break one. However, the player must act quickly as an agitated horse can drag and break free. Red Dead Redemption * Similar to tame horses, the player can lasso and lead cattle, domesticated goats, and mules. They cannot be hogtied. However, Mountain Goats or Bighorn Sheep cannot be roped. * The player is able to lasso dogs, bears, wolves and cougars, but they cannot be dragged, hogtied, or even moved. However, it will briefly stun them, which can prove useful for Master Hunter challenges that require the knife. Lassoing a dog will cause it to attack the player. ** The player is able to lasso deer as well, but they cannot be dragged. If the player lassos a deer on foot (or dismount after lassoing on horseback) the deer will bolt, causing Marston to lose his grip on the deer and fall over. * When putting the lasso away or taking it out while wearing the Gentleman's Attire outfit, the lasso will clip through the modified duster coat (as well, the lasso cannot be seen, as the player's hand will clip through the white coat while reaching for it.) *Dead Eye can be used with the lasso equipped. Similar to the throwing knives, Dead Eye can give the lasso a 'homing' feature when a single target has been marked. Unfortunately - unlike the throwing knives - it does not significantly raise the length of the lasso's reach. *If the player lassos a panicked bull, if they do not immediately fall over, they may "surf" behind the bull at high speeds, albeit with no control over its direction. Red Dead Redemption 2 * Lasso can be used to rope small and medium size animals closer for a swift kill with a knife. * You can instantly hogtie NPCs by running up and tackling them with your lasso equipped. Bugs * When lasso was used on a person, then switching weapons the person will be stuck on the ground, it will continue if the player doesn't restart. * If a bounty target is lassoed and the lasso is released, the target may remain on the ground and not be able to be lassoed again. Gallery Red Dead Redemption Lazo.png|Lasso Icon in Red Dead Redemption Lasso.png|Description of Lasso Longhorn_Luke_y_lazo.png|Longhorn Luke using lasso Red Dead Revolver 78.jpg|That's what you get for pissing me off, Leon. Rdr clemencypays01.jpg|Got myself a bounty. Rdr hogtie01.jpg|You're not getting away that easy. File:77.jpg|John Marston breaking horse in. File:Rdr bounty hunting02.jpg|"My Hat!" "I dont give a damn about your hat!" Pikechallenge.jpg|Lets go Maurice. Rdr roca madera bounty.jpg|Lets go Javier! PaintedQuarterHorseDrag.jpg Red Dead Redemption 2 RDR2 lasso dear in for kill.png|Arthur killing a Deer with the help of the lasso RDR2 lasso bison.png|Arthur lassoing Bison Trophies/Achievements Red Dead Redemption ---- Navigation es:Lazo it:Lazo Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Items in Redemption Category:Weapons in Redemption 2 Category:Items in Redemption 2 Category:Items in Red Dead Online Category:Weapons in Red Dead Online